


will never be broken

by BlueSapphire718



Series: lose a life, relive another [2]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Adoption of Clone Troopers, Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Developing Friendships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Kurama can't stop laughing, LITERALLY, Matchmakers!Bijuu, Shukaku didn't sign up for this okay, Shukaku is So Done, Shukaku is a reincarnated raccoon, he's still a Bijuu though, with a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Shukaku has a great life, thank you.Hada great life, because he’s somehow reincarnated into this tiny body, and picked up by a tiny human brat. Between bonding with this new chakra human, learning about this new world (galaxy), and (accidentally) adopting several more humans, Shukaku has a choice to make.Several choices, in fact.(Or, an AU where Shukaku is literally reincarnated as a raccoon, bonds with Anakin, meets old friends, adopts several clone troopers (because of food, nothing else, okay-), and ruins so many plans. )
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku & Other(s), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Other Relationship(s)
Series: lose a life, relive another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625650
Comments: 81
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku meets someone new.

Shukaku has never felt so embarrassed in his _life_.

And that includes the time when he accidentally drank all the _sake_ that Matatabi received as an offering and started to sing about his father’s sex life. And the time that he’s been beaten by a tiny blond child, who was Naruto. With Kurama. His _otouto_ beat him, of all things.

Needless to say, that’s not the point.

“ _Put me down!_ ” he shrieks at the tiny blond human who has picked him up and cradled him like a baby. The last time he remembers being held like this was before _otou-sama_ died ( _before he lost everything_ -). “ _Did you not hear me, you little shit? I said put me down!_ ”

“Sorry,” the human apologies, pats him on the head as the very tiny child holds him carefully. “But you got injured. Watto doesn’t like animals in his shop anyways, so I don’t know what he was thinking when he decided to try and train you.”

So that’s the name of the flying blue thing that picked him up. There’s unusual feelings in that creature’s weird chakra, feelings of warmth and slight kindness even if the creature’s rough with the tiny human. The tiny human’s own weird chakra is radiating with concern for him.

He can’t remember what happened before he woke up here before the creature decided to pick him up. There’s sand all around them, and he can feel the gentle hum of chakra in the air, but it’s different, emotional, _alive_. It’s like Suna, the gentle humming of his father’s remaining chakra threading with his when he starts connecting with the land.

The human’s strange chakra reminds him of Naruto, though.

Really, all of the human’s personality reminds him of Naruto. The _jinchuuriki_ of Kurama, his _otouto_ , was the only one who restored the peace to the shinobi, and his chakra glowed as bright as the human’s right now. Smiling in cheer, even in suffering, when he’s in suffering. It’s obvious to see Naruto in the human.

Bright blue chakra ripples in the human, shines brightly at him like the sun, spreads unnecessary warmth around him. But there’s something lurking deeper inside, reminds him of Kurama’s chakra, and he tries to touch it-

Sand suddenly roars, and Shukaku can hear his own chakra roar in response. Dammit, for _Sennin_ ’s sake, he’s been so close! The human looks up warily at the sudden weird chakra spike, and says worriedly, “There’s a sandstorm coming!”

The kid _senses_ that?

“We gotta hurry,” the human mutters, hurries along as sand begins to blow. Shukaku relishes in the tiny human’s suffering before taking pity on him, his chakra sliding out to cover them both from the sandstorm’s buffer. The human gapes at him. “Wizard,” he breathes.

“ _Just shut the fuck up and go, kid_ ,” he growls, gives up trying to escape and the human grins happily before skipping along to one of those weird shelters he’s seen in Suna before. He hasn’t seen anyone be _this_ happy from a sandstorm. Of all things, it’s a sandstorm.

Gaara had liked sandstorms, too, because that fucking brat can manipulate sand as well as him.

He ~~loves~~ despises those times when Gaara comes to visit him.

“Mom!” the human shouts as he enters through an automatic sliding door (Shukaku’s slightly amazed, he’s never seen anything like that-) with him. “Look at who I found!”

“ _Oh no_ ,” he says when an older human looks out from the doorway of a kitchen. She raises an eyebrow at both him and the tiny human, before she shakes her head with a sigh. “ _Fuck no, human, I don’t want to deal with this, fuck this shit-_ ”

“Ani,” the older human says warily. “Who is this?”

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -

“My new friend!” ‘Ani’ says proudly, his weird chakra glowing impossibly bright and warm ~~and giving him all of these fuzzy feelings~~. Shukaku groans.

Fuck. He’s so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I accidentally gotten myself into the Star Wars fandom and into this mess. I will also admit that I don't know too many things about the fandom, either, so please correct me if I'm wrong. Enjoy Shukaku trying to understand what kind of mess he got himself into this time. And his bloodthirsty... uh... tendencies. Hopefully.
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Sake_ \- Japanese type of wine.  
>  _Otouto_ \- Little brother.  
>  _Otou-sama_ \- Formal way of saying father.  
>  _Jinchuuriki_ \- Human container.  
>  _Sennin_ \- Sage.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku wonders.

The tiny human’s name is Anakin Skywalker.

Shukaku can’t really say anything because the kid’s just as sweet as Naruto and for _Sennin_ ’s sake, he hates it. Hates how bright and optimistic the human is, hates how his chakra seems to resonate with his. He hates how _kind_ the human is to him.

Shmi Skywalker, Anakin’s mother, only smiled at them when Anakin explained his situation, and pointed them to another room. That is where he discovers and learns about what machines are, and what Anakin is doing with something called a droid. He’s not sure what exactly the hell a droid is, but it’s sure interesting to see how it works.

He’s been stuck there for a few days now, enough to make him pace around Anakin’s tiny bedroom and full of metal junk, and around the tiny shelter. The weird chakra here is brimming and filled with life, and happiness glows around Shmi as she works in the kitchen.

It’s strange; he can communicate with Anakin just fine, but Shmi can understand him to a lesser extent. Can understand some of his words, but not all of them. He shrugs it off, leaping onto the dining table with a flick of his tail. There are times to worry about it later, and this isn’t the time.

He’s hungry.

“ _Shmi_ ,” he barks out in that squeaky tone he absolutely hates to catch her attention. The human turns around with a small smile, before tilting her head for him to continue. “ _I’m fucking_ -”

“Hungry?” she asks, and holds up a pot of soup for him to see. He can feel his mouth water at the scent of it, shakes his fur as he nods furiously and she lets out a quiet laugh at his admittance. “Ani will be home soon, so you’ll have to wait for a little longer, alright?”

“ _Fine_ ,” he growls in frustration, and Shmi tilts her head in confusion. He says it louder for her sake. “ _Fine!_ ”

“Alright,” the human agrees, continues to work on their newest meal as he jumps down from the table and heads back to Anakin’s room. Her weird chakra is close to Anakin’s weird chakra, but it’s weaker, like a civilian. There’s no telling what that means, but it means that weird chakra here applies to every living being possible.

Well, including that crystal and that metal thing that Anakin has.

They radiate with more chakra than he’s seen in civilians with no shinobi training, that’s for certain. He leaps onto Anakin’s bed, keeps his eyes trained on the droid and focuses on what seems to be the origin of some of the weird chakra there.

“I’m home!” Anakin’s voice calls out, interrupting his flow of thoughts, and he peers out of the room to see the tiny boy bouncing up to his mother and hugging her tightly. He shuts out the thought of his father, ~~of _otou-sama_ giving him a warm smile ~~ though it doesn’t matter now. “Hi, Mom!”

“Hi, Ani,” Shmi says warmly as she hugs him back. It’s so heartwarming, he wants to ~~join them~~ throw up and never see that kind of scene again. “Go check on your friend, he seems to be bored out of his mind.”

“Okay!” Anakin suddenly dashes into the room, and gives him a big grin. “Hey, Shukaku! Wanna go explore the town with me?”

Shukaku really wants a drink now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update the third chapter next week when I can, but in the meantime, enjoy this one. Shukaku is honestly a grumpy fluffball, and I can't wait to write more of him and Anakin interacting together!
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Sennin_ \- Sage.  
>  _Otou-sama_ \- A formal way of saying father.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku wonders more.

“ _What the fuck is that?_ ” Shukaku spits out as he stares at the strange creature in front of him. Who the hell walks on their _arms_ and _hands_? He doesn’t exactly have an excuse since he travels on four paws, but seriously, walking on their arms and hands. The creature also has a hideous face, and that’s saying something.

He can very much admit that he himself is ugly.

Anakin shushes him and begins speaking in another tongue that he doesn’t understand, and the creature growls back in the same language. Damn, that muzzle looks even worse than Kurama’s ugly snout. He can just imagine all the curses his _otouto_ would throw at him for saying that.

“ _He looks ugly as fuck_ ,” Shukaku mutters, before Anakin lets out a quiet giggle. The creature looks slightly pissed at the unspoken words it can’t hear, before growling something towards the human. Then it turns to leave like the coward it is.

“ _Come back, coward!_ ” he mocks at the self-arrogant attitude the creature has, gripping onto Anakin’s shoulder. “ _Too scared to fight?_ ”

“Shukaku,” Anakin complains lightly, nudging him lightly with a hand. He lets out a loud snort, before the kid begins walking towards the shop where they had first met. There’s some stares here and there, from where he’s perched on the human’s shoulder, but he doesn’t care enough.

Feels his mouth twisting into a snarl at the sight of the flying blue creature when they enter the shop, and the weird chakra suddenly drops and heaviness weighs on him. The creature frowns and snaps something towards Anakin, waving a fist at him as it points towards Shukaku.

If he was bigger, Shukaku viciously thinks, he could have swallowed the thing whole and never worry about it again. Thinks of all the blood he could have spilled, before he shuts the thought off and pushes it away. There are better things to do than think of how to disembowel a creature he absolutely despises.

Maybe.

He should have listened more to Naruto’s speech of peace and love and blah, blah, blah. Only love can tame the _Bijuu_ , he remembers, just like how Gaara began treating him as a friend and how Kurama opened his heart to Naruto. Like how Son Gokuu fondly rumbles in their personal bonds about his _jinchuuriki_ , and how Choumei squeals with joy about hers.

Shakes his head of the thoughts that plagues his mind, before jumping off Anakin’s shoulder to wander off towards one of the weird metal things. There’s another sense of chakra to them, but it’s more dull, senseless, probably like kunai. Or those weapons _otou-sama_ had.

Poking it with one of his paws, he let out a shriek ~~of terror~~ at the sudden movement. “ _Holy shit!_ ” he screeches, jumps back from the thing that pops up. “ _What the_ **_fuck_ ** _is that thing?_ ”

Anakin looks over to him, before letting out a giggle ~~that makes him want to hug him~~. “That’s a droid, Shukaku,” the human explains with a grin, and begins to wipe the counter with what seems to be a wet cloth. “Bop it on its nose, that should put it out!”

“ _I will beat the shit out of that fucking thing if it does it again_ ,” he dryly informs him, before slamming his paw on the thing’s large thing that looked like an eye. The droid clanks towards the ground in a submissive state. Both him and Anakin stare at it. “ _On second thought, I should just destroy it. Just to make sure it stays the fuck down._ ”

“Watto would beat me up instead,” Anakin says like it’s a fact of life. That doesn’t sound right; who the hell decided what fate Anakin and Shmi get to have? Even back in Suna, he knows there’s servants for the _Daimyo_ who get punished, but this... this is more _extreme_.

Who the fuck gets to beat up a _kid_ ~~(like Gaara and Rasa how much he hates Rasa for doing it to Gaara-)~~?

Shukaku wonders if he can beat up that flying blue creature ~~for Anakin~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore writing Shukaku being freaked out by how droids work. He also detests slavery, since, you know, it reminds him of being trapped in his own _jinchuuriki_.
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Otouto_ \- Little brother.  
>  _Bijuu_ \- Tailed beasts.  
>  _Jinchuuriki_ \- Human container.  
>  _Otou-sama_ \- Formal way of saying father.  
>  _Daimyo_ \- The Japanese term for the lord of a land.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku tells a tale.

“Where are you from, Shukaku?” Anakin asks, swinging his legs from the podracer thing that the kid’s been fixing. He pauses, tilts his head to the side. They’re resting under the shade, the suns already sinking from view as he considers the question.

“ _Depends on what you mean, kid_ ,” Shukaku finally says after a moment of silence. “ _I was kinda stuck in several different places, ya know._ ”

Knowing the boy, his answer isn’t enough to satisfy him, and he ~~yearns~~ remembers. ~~Yearns~~ Remembers for when Gaara gathered enough courage to ask him where he was from, after the war. ~~Yearns~~ Remembers for when his _jinchuuriki_ would ask questions about his past, make him feel like ~~he belongs~~ he’s just some kind of monk.

“Like?” the human prods.

“ _Shouldn’t you be working on your bike thingy?_ ” he asks instead, avoids Anakin’s question as he flicks his tail.

Anakin lets out a whine, which is very fitting for a six year old. He doesn’t remember Gaara ever being this childish, but then again, back then he was more invested in taking control of Gaara’s body, so it doesn’t count. Maybe. “Shukaku! Please?”

He can’t even resist those eyes that seem to be pleading with him, he thinks as he stares at wide blue eyes. Is this how Kurama felt when Naruto pleaded with him every time? If so, he has a slightly budding respect for his _otouto_ for enduring it for _years_. He shakes his head, and then gives in.

“ _Okay, okay, for_ Sennin _’s sake!_ ” He waits for Anakin to stop cheering, bouncing up and down, and settle down before he lifts a paw. Sand rises at his command, and he wills it to shape it into the shape of _otou-sama_. The sight of his father smiling softly with age makes him nearly drop, but he keeps going.

“ _This is my father, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo_ ,” he introduces, and watches Anakin’s eyes widen with delight. He allows his fangs to show when he smiles, continues. " _And it was after he defeated my grandmother that I was born with eight other siblings, and after that, two more..._ ”

He tells Anakin about his younger siblings of _otouto_ and _imouto_. About Matatabi loving the sun on her back, and Isobu and Gyuuki who swims as if his life depends on it. About Son Gokuu playing pranks on them, and Kokuou soothing everyone’s nerves. About Saiken playing with his bubbles, and Choumei flying above their heads with Kurama trying to take a nap. About Indra’s soft smiles, and how Ashura looks at Indra like he’s the sun.

He tells of Indra and Ashura’s rupture, and how it affected the rest of them. Tells Anakin how Indra’s betrayal led to their rift, first of their family. How it leads them to different paths, and how he stood in the desert and let loose of his control (he doesn’t say he had cried at night for his family, his _otouto_ and _imouto_ , for the old times).

He tells of the rumour of Kurama being sealed away, and how Hashirama came for him and sealed him away into a human. Tells of how he screamed and raged and promised revenge on those who stole away his _freedom_. How his rage overwhelmed him and he let go.

He tells him about his former _jinchuuriki_ and how he tried to take control of them to free himself. How he drove them to insanity until Gaara came along, and how he managed to feed on Gaara’s rage and silence. How he prevented his _jinchuuriki_ from sleeping, and slowly started to take control of him.

He tells him about how he finally managed to make Gaara crack and freed himself to a large toad slamming themselves onto his head. About Naruto being his stubborn self and saving them both. How he saw a small flicker of Ashura in him ~~and cried, for one of his _otouto_ is still there ~~.

Tells of how the Akatsuki trapped them, one by one, how he didn’t remember anything but shadows and taunts. How he managed to stumble near the end of a war, and reconciled with his family once more. About Naruto advocating to allow them to go free.

The sun is already setting when he finishes, Anakin quietly staring at him with wide eyes of wonder and a small smile settling itself on his face. “That’s really cool, Shukaku,” the human whispers into the air.

He snorts. “ _Just get the fuck going, kid, Shmi’s going to be angry if we don’t get home soon._ ”

Anakin startles, before looking to the sky and screams. “Oh no! Mom’s gonna be mad!”

Shukaku laughs ~~(and if he sees Naruto and Ashura in Anakin even more from that single moment, he doesn’t say anything)~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll switch POVs soon, but I just want to focus on Shukaku and the subtle changes in the plot right now. After around two more chapters, I think we'll get into the actual plot, so look out for that!
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Otouto_ \- Little brother.  
>  _Sennin_ \- Sage.  
>  _Otou-sama_ \- Formal way of saying father.  
>  _Imouto_ \- Little sister.  
>  _Jinchuuriki_ \- Human container.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a scheme begins, and he can't stop it.

“You have to understand that this is my duty.”

“This is not your duty,” he says sharply towards the other human, feels his hand curl into a fist as he glares. “You don’t have to do this. You have a life here, friends, family, and you can’t just expect to be giving all that up just for this mission-”

“I am doing this,” the other human says in a tone that leaves no arguments, dark brown eyes softening when he feels a flicker of anger. Lets go of the feeling as he takes a breath, staring at his best friend, his _brother_. He can’t lose him, not after everything he did to him and the pain he caused, not when he still has to redeem for it. “I’m going to, whether you like it or not.”

It is their duty as Jedi; those words are left unsaid between them, but it still makes him uneasy. He’s already lost so many of his beloved ones, even though he’d let them go in a heartbeat to save a majority of sentient beings. He can’t lose anything anymore, even if it’s against the Jedi Code, goes against the rule of no attachments.

Softly inhales when the other turns to face him with the same gentle smile he’s known ever since they were young and reborn as a whole. He bites back a scathing remark about the mission, though it’s also important to both of them, to the Jedi Order.

Still, he keeps on arguing. “You can’t, this is going to kill you!”

“Master Yoda had given me a _choice_ in this,” the other says firmly, gently. “I _chose_ to go on this mission, and you know that whatever or whoever is clouding the Force out there will hold the answer. And we need those answers. You know this.”

He absolutely hates when the other is right, his logic is sound, but this could be the end of their own bond with each other. Can’t give up the hope that the other wouldn’t go and stay at the temple with him, and he desperately can’t lose his brother again. Not his only family again.

~~(Fire rages, his eyes are burning, his brother is begging him to stop, stop, _stop_ , his father looks on silently, and he lets fire consume him and _burn_ -) ~~

“Hey.” He glowers at the other, which prompts a hand to reach out and grip his shoulder. “I promise that I will be fine. I can control myself, unlike you.”

“We still should have allowed me to do it,” he snaps angrily, before releasing it back into the Force with an inhale of air. It’s impossible, though. He knows that himself, knows it better than anyone else, and he hates, hates, _hates_ that more than anything. “I’m more equipped to deal with this, more than you, more than anyone else in the Order.”

“And risk you falling? No, I can control myself at least, unlike you,” the other human drawls darkly, raises an eyebrow in slight exasperation before he smiles. He tilts his head to the side, letting out a snort as the other continues, something soft changing in his tone. “Mace wouldn’t appreciate that at all.”

There’s something burning inside him at the mention of his friend’s name, and he snarls, “Leave him out of this. Leave them _both_ out of this.”

“Why would I?” the other asks with the same soft smile, which he finds growing more and more unsettling by the second. His hand drifts to his lightsaber warily, watching the edge of the other’s eyes grow amber. No. No, it can’t be happening now, not when they still need to discuss everything-

“You’re falling,” he breathes with shock, reaches for his lightsaber and allows it to sizzle, a soft yellow illuminating both of them. “Ashura, please-”

“You’re scared,” the other says, _taunts_ , flicks out his own lightsaber and ignites it. It glows blue in the dark, and he can see amber eyes fading into yellow. No- “Well? Are you going to strike me down, dear brother? Or should I find someone else to break?”

“Ashura...” They’re doing it, he realizes with horror. There’s no other way to convince him, no other way to try and find another option. This is the only way they’ll be able to get the information they need. He just wishes it didn’t have to come to this, to come to Ashura sacrificing himself once more.

It’s too late to turn back.

He takes a shaky breath, and leaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After trying to decide what to bring up, I thought I'd write about this! Surprise, surprise! I should be able to update at least once or twice a week, if I can write during that time. Hopefully. Anyways, yes, Ashura is a character in this, and he fell to the Dark Side of the Force. I'll let you try and figure out if he'll actually be evil or not.
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku whispers a lesson, smacks Anakin, and remembers.

_Three years since I landed into this shit_ , Shukaku thinks as he stares at Anakin, lying down next to his pillow in the dark. Outside, the wind howls and pounds itself against the window, and he can’t help but bury his face into said pillow. He remembers nights back at Suna; cold and devoid of all life.

Three years since he started learning about this world, the new things he has seen, droids, Shmi learning how to communicate with him... it’s great. He isn’t sure how he still feels about seeing different creatures and more humans, but it’s not normal, because he’s actually _liking_ these humans.

Hell, he even (kinda) likes Watto, and that was after he scared the flying thing off for trying to beat Anakin, and then feeding them.

“What was one thing that you think is important, Shukaku?” Anakin asks quietly, stares at the ceiling with wide eyes. Weird chakra glows softly.

Of course the human brat isn’t asleep.

“ _Shut up, kid_ ,” he growls as he twists around to face the other way, yelps in shock when he nearly falls off the bed. Scrambles to hold onto something solid to avoid crashing to the ground before Anakin grabs him and places him next to the wall. His paw slips and he hits the wall, making him howl with shock.

“ _Fuck. Fucking hell. Fuck_ ,” he hisses and swears, before the boy giggles. “ _No, you don’t get to laugh at me. Stop laughing!_ ”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Anakin informs him with a delighted gleam in his eyes. He fights the urge to smash his paws against the wall and _scream_. Then the little shit adds, “That’s what Mom said every time you try to tell her to shut up.”

He stares at the human, slightly stunned. “ _Assholes_ ,” he finally bites out, as the human boy bursts out laughing. “ _You're both assholes to me._ ”

“We’re not!” Anakin argues with a wide smile on his face. The human’s weird chakra flickers brightly like the sun, before it dims and he reaches out to paw Anakin’s face, smirks when he yelps. How he enjoys ~~teasing~~ bothering him, he doesn’t know. “You love us, Shukaku!”

“ _No, I don’t_ ,” he ~~denies~~ says with a haughty sniff.

Shmi’s soft blue weird chakra gleams in the darkness, catches his attention, before said human pokes her head through the doorway. His eyes are already adjusted to the dark, and he can see her struggling to hide a smile. There’s something near her, but it disappears before he can try to see it more clearly.

“Why aren’t you both sleeping?” she asks with a curl of amusement in her weird chakra, and then she smiles softly at them. “You need to rest, especially you, Ani.”

“Mom, Shukaku loves us!” Anakin says loudly, and he can’t help but let out a groan. There’s no convincing the kid otherwise he doesn’t. The human’s going to keep it in his heart and mind forever and he can’t even stop him from doing so.

“ _I don’t_ ,” he protests instead, fluffs up his fur in retaliation. “ _I don’t love anyone!_ ”

“Lies,” the human boy sings. Shukaku only smacks his paw onto Anakin’s cheek and relishes in the screech he lets out as Shmi laughs.

(When Shmi finally settles Anakin down and leaves to sleep, he turns to look at Anakin’s wide blue eyes and says, “ _The most important thing I learnt, was to let go when it’s time to let go_.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shukaku is very, very done with everything, but he does remember the lessons he's been taught before. I'm currently trying to pre-write new chapters so forgive the late... chapters? 
> 
> Anywho, I hope everyone's safe and sound from COVID-19!
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin learns what it means to let go.

Sand spins around him.

Anakin breathes and slowly moves through the sandstorm, Shukaku perched on his shoulder as the tiny _Bijuu_ moves the tiny particles out of their way. They both don’t speak, and he knows they won’t, not until they get out of the sandstorm into shelter. 

It’s not unusual for him and Shukaku to be out this late, but Watto kept them in later than they both expected, and his owner sent him off with a worried growl. It’s still light, preferably better than the dark, but he doesn’t want to be too unprepared. The weight of Shukaku makes him feel relief flickering through him, even as the sandstorm rages.

It doesn’t hurt to be too careful.

The answer Shukaku gave him a few nights ago has made him wonder what Shukaku witnessed during his previous life. Shukaku learnt how to let go; what does that mean? Does that mean giving up something you love? To give up something that you always want with you? Those questions make his head hurt.

He remembers his mother telling him to never let go of what he loves, or else it will be ripped away from him. What if _Shukaku_ is torn away from him? Fear suddenly sweeps over him, and he nearly staggers when his friend tightens his grip on him. ~~He doesn’t sob-~~

“What does it mean to let go?” he quietly asks, breaks their silent rule of no speaking as Shukaku swivels his head to stare at him. There’s no suspicion in his yellow eyes, only curiosity and surprise reflecting in them. 

“ _Why do you wanna know that, kid?_ ” Shukaku counters with a question of his own. “ _It’s not something you’d ask out of the blue_.”

“What does it _mean_ ?” he asks desperately, and something flashes in Shukaku’s eyes from his question, before vanishing and nothing takes its place. The _Bijuu_ says nothing, watches him carefully as he tilts his head to the side. He takes it as he can move on with his words. “Shukaku, I don’t- I don’t wanna lose you!”

“ _Where the_ **_fuck_ ** _did you get that idea?_ ” the _Bijuu_ demands, his fur bristling immediately at his question and sand immediately blows into his face. A yelp, and he’s back in the safe cocoon of air, spitting out sand from his mouth. “ _Shit, I didn’t mean to do that, brat, but why the hell do you think I’m leaving you?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Anakin says miserably. “I don’t want you to go, though.”

Shukaku stays silent, and he feels fear echoing in his heart. So Shukaku might leave him?

“ _Brat, can you fucking stop feeling all sad and shit?_ ” Shukaku asks irritably as he flicks his tail against the nape of his neck.

“Sorry,” he apologizes and tries to rein in his emotions. It doesn’t work as well as he hoped, but it’s apparently enough since Shukaku’s fur stops bristling. “C-Can you tell me, though?”

Shukaku is silent, tips his head to the side. “ _It means_ ,” the raccoon finally says, “ _that you’re willing to move on from loved ones. It means that you’re willing to move on even if it means that you won’t see them again. It means to accept things that won’t be changing, accept decisions that you know you won’t like, and do stuff you know you can._ ”

“Like...?” Anakin prompts.

“ _Like when I decided to let go of Gaara_ ,” the _Bijuu_ admits. “ _I didn’t want to fucking let him go, but I had to. He had his own life and he was happy for once, instead of me making him fucking miserable. I let go of my family, so they can live their own lives, instead of me clinging onto them. They were... happy, with the new freedom we had after our war. I let go of my feelings for that, and I trust them to make the stupid right choices_.”

“Oh.” He scratches his head as he finds the right pathway towards his home with his mother. “So, even if I love Mom, if she loves someone else, then I have to accept it?”

“ _Yeah, something like that_ ,” Shukaku says, and he only nods in response and mulls over his friend’s words in his mind.

To let go means accepting someone’s decision to do something. That’s something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going into online classes, but cheers, I get more writing time unless I'm bombed with more homework. Anakin is a clueless child at this age, so he's actually fairly easy to write. I'm just writing for the moment that he turns into the lovable and complicated character we know in canon!
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Bijuu_ \- Tailed Beast.
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurama tries to relax, and ends up thinking.

Sand.

Familiar sand.

Kurama lifts his head from his sleeping position, lets out a yawn as his gaze settles on the dark human meditating in front of him. Ever since he landed in this miserable place, he hasn’t been able to sense anything but sentient beings’ chakra and the flow of it all around the place he’s in.

Slightly annoying, but it’s mostly fine.

Mostly.

Granted, it doesn’t _feel_ like chakra, but it is. Kinda. He remembers the way his _otou-sama_ described to him about the chakra in every living being, nature, everything that used to be _part_ of nature. It flows like water, like Isobu. Makes him aware of the feelings everyone has, especially the negativity that he’s seen in this place so far.

It’s also like a living being, like a person trying to warn him about all the dangers that have yet to come. Also slightly annoying, but it’s useful. Intriguing. 

“You’re rather anxious today,” the human comments lightly, makes him snort with amusement. Of course, this human is far more fascinating than the others, the way he can control his emotions and sharpen them into weapons of their own.

Darkness edges at the human’s chakra, and he smiles darkly, because this human is like his _jinchuuriki_. Like Naruto.

“ _I am not_ ,” he retorts, and rises to his paws as he yawns again. The human reopens his eyes to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say more. Shoots him a glare and gives a vicious, silent snarl. “ _Weren’t you fucking meditating, anyways?_ ”

“I was just about done,” the his human informs him dryly, a flicker of amusement passing through as the human stands. His robes are sweeping along the floor as he moves, most likely reaching for the cup of tea right next to him.

Feeling rather petty, Kurama swipes at the cup, watches it fall to the floor with a _thud_ and a sudden puddle of tea appears. The human stares at the cup of tea, before he raises a hand and the cup floats into the air, landing on the table but further away from him. Like that’s going to stop him from trying to break the damn thing.

“You love knocking off my cups, don’t you?” the human asks flatly, a twist of amusement showing again in his chakra.

“ _I want it to break_ ,” he tells the human, with his tails waving in the air like he’s excited. No, he’s not excited at all, thank you. He’s just leering at the human’s misfortune of getting saddled with him ~~slightly glad that he has someone to talk to~~.

“That’s wonderful,” the ~~his~~ human deadpans.

“ _I know it is_ ,” he says smugly.

Without missing a beat, the human only shakes his head and turns to grab a dry cloth to wipe the mess away. Flicks an ear in response and settles down for another nap. He memorized ~~his~~ the human’s schedule, and it seems there’s already going to be another boring meeting that he has to listen to, since the human doesn’t trust him here alone.

Horrible, really.

At least his ears will be scratched while the meeting goes on. If he’s lucky, he’ll be able to take one fucking nap!

“We have to go to the meeting soon,” the human tells him, and he narrows his eyes at him. The human only raises his eyebrow back in return, clearly unimpressed by his glare. That bastard human, everyone should be afraid of him! Except... 

“ _I’m coming, Mace_ ,” Kurama grumbles, rises to his paws, stretches his limbs, and bends down. Watches the human shake his head and leaps, landing on the human’s shoulder and gives him a flick on the head with his tails. Really, it’s a wonder why he managed to stay by this one, but his chakra is so, so, so much like Naruto.

It hurts like that. But Naruto would want him to be happy.

Mace doesn’t say anything, if the human feels his own chakra, and only leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Kurama is a blessing to write and literally ready to claw off anyone's face if they insult ~~his new human~~ the current human he's staying with. Honestly though, he's just such a fluffy ball of hatred and anyone can try to pull that away from my cold, dead hands.
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Otou-sama_ \- A formal way of saying father.  
>  _Jinchuuriki_ \- Human container.
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Agen faces an old friend, and vows to bring him home.

There’s a way to get caught, and not get caught.

Both of them apply to Ashura.

Agen stares with narrowed eyes at the small shelter in front of him, his hand sliding towards his lightsaber. Presses his lips together as he closes his eyes and allows the Force to spin around him. There’s no warning being screamed, or a dark feeling being pushed through. It’s only bright and sunny with the occasional shadow darting nearby.

Perhaps he isn’t used to chasing after former Jedi when they supposedly fell and attacked a fellow Jedi. Closes his eyes briefly before reopening them, before he rummages for a flash-bang grenade, and breathes. Curls his hand around his lightsaber, as he eyes the hideout.

He isn’t exactly used to chasing after Jedi who have apparently fallen. But if what the council told him is true, that Ashura had fallen... no. No Jedi could have fallen to the Dark side of the Force, even if they did encounter the temptation every now and then.

There’s no telling what would happen if he just storms the place in order to find Ashura without anything to back him up. The Force flows around him while he slowly breathes, activates the flash-bang grenade with a twist of his hand, pulls his hand back and throws with all the might of a bantha.

Nothing happens when the grenade hits the ground and rolls next to the door.

Then-

Squeezes his eyes shut in order to block out the flash of bright light the grenade emits, his arm pressing into them to prevent himself from getting blind. Allows his other hand to ignite his ‘saber once the light show is over, removes his arm to see a figure in front of the small hut, rather calm despite looking dishevelled.

“Were you looking for me, Knight Kolar?” Ashura asks politely, robes billowing in the wind as the Human male tilts his head to the side. Uninterested yellow eyes flit towards him, and something cold slides down his back as the Force shrieks a warning at him, to capture him, _to bring him back to the Council, live_ -

He lets the instincts surround him, takes a deep breath, only warily watching the Human as he makes no move to attack him. “Knight Ootsutsuki,” Agen acknowledges with a jerk of his head.

Then, he sharply moves, twists the second he’s close to the Human, and lashes his ‘saber out towards him.

Ashura dodges it as quick as a snake, looking unsurprised to be suddenly attacked as the Human ignites his own ‘saber, bright yellow clashing with green as they move along. There’s no one there but them, no one there to witness their fight. Just the sounds of their lightsabers colliding with each other every so often.

Spins and ducks under the sudden turn of Ashura’s lightsaber, skimming his shoulder and makes him grit his teeth at the sudden flare of pain. He brings up his blade to counter the next blow, which nearly sends him flying back. Ashura simply laughs, half-lidded yellow eyes watching him with seeming _boredom_.

“You shouldn’t have bothered, Agen,” the fallen Jedi says softly, and this- this isn’t the Ashura Agen remembers being Padawans with. Being _friends_ with. Nearly freezes and the Force is screaming at him to not go, to get as close to Ashura as possible, when he’s supposed to bring the fallen Jedi back to the Jedi Temple.

To bring him _home_.

The Human takes his moment of hesitation, and dashes towards him and he throws a hand up, and pushes Ashura away with the Force. “You shouldn’t have bothered to come after me,” Ashura repeats, before landing on his feet.

Their lightsabers clash again.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have,” he agrees just as softly, makes Ashura’s eyes widen as he takes the moment of surprise, delivers a kick to his chest to send the Human flying. He stalks towards him, holds his head high and points the lightsaber towards the Human’s neck. “Come back, Ashura,” he says, his voice hard. “Let us help you.”

 _Let me help you_.

Their lightsabers softly crackles as the silence and tension becomes heavier in the air. Breathes slowly as he watches Ashura look back at him, his eyes flickering between brown and yellow. The Human licks his lips slowly, as if wetting his lips from getting chapped.

His blood runs cold when Ashura speaks his next words. “Your Padawan will be killed soon if you don’t let me go, Agen.”

“What did you do to my Padawan.” It’s not a question, more of a statement, and Agen narrows his eyes down at Ashura as he plants his feet on the Human’s chest and presses down. Ashura doesn’t flinch, staring back unwaveringly with his eyes. His Padawan, little Tan and his bright smile, his eagerness to become a Jedi-

“Agen.” Ashura’s voice brings him back from his thoughts, and hard (familiar, familiar, _familiar_ -) brown eyes are looking back at him. “Let me go. Now.”

He doesn’t.

It takes one push with the Force to get him off, winces from the particularly hard _crunch_ of his head against a boulder behind him, Ashura rising from the ground as brown eyes turn back to yellow ones. Darkness steadily creeps in from around his vision when he falls down and-

“I’m sorry, Agen.”

Something sharp and small hits him, and he loses consciousness.

(When he wakes up, Tan is beside him, worried, frantic, and he only waves him off. His Padawan is fine. Fine, and Ashura-

Ashura is not.

Agen looks to the skies and silently vows he will bring Ashura back home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to introduce my new favourite character; Agen Kolar! He's such a pleasure to write and let me tell you, he's a beautiful character to interact with. Ashura is also a wonderful character to write!
> 
> Also, throwing a heads-up; I'm going to be putting rarepairs in here, and no, they're not going to be entirely focused on. They show up for one chapter, move on, in mentions, but they're not going to be the focus. Shukaku would like to throw himself out of the window for witnessing oblivious couples, but that's another story.
> 
> Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku is very done and not impressed with the strange sentient who keeps bumping into things.

“ _This_ ,” Shukaku says as he stares at the sentient being, “ _is just shit luck. What the fuck is that thing? Brat? Kid? Anakin?_ ”

Said brat is staring at the Human girl in front of him, and he nearly throws himself off the counter to try and escape the sudden feelings of admiration bubbling in Anakin. It’s not that he doesn’t like the feeling, no, but it’s more that he isn’t used to feeling admiration or love anymore, even when he felt them from Naruto.

Ugh, like the time he managed to escape from Naruto’s wedding because there was so much _love_ in the air. That was annoying, but this? Whatever this thing, feeling, is, that’s leaking out of the Human girl in front of him, and practically _oozing_ out of Anakin?

It’s a _deathtrap_.

Behind them is the weird sentient being he’s been staring at before, the thing looking curiously at one of the droids, and oh fuck. _Fuck_. “ _Don’t touch that fucking thing!_ ” he shrieks, launches himself at the sentient being with a yowl. The thing shrieks back in alarm, and falls backwards, Shukaku landing on his face with a furious hiss.

While he scruffles with the thing, and the thing is trying to pull him off, he hears Anakin asking, “Are you an angel?”

 _Oh_ **_Sennin_** _, why?_ he thinks desperately. Why does he always have to be stuck with the easily awestruck Humans? Why? What did he _ever_ do to deserve _this_ kind of _shit_? This is surprisingly even worse than when Naruto proposed to his Human girl with Kurama serving as a third wheel. Fuck, _all of them_ were third wheels there.

He doesn’t even _want_ to witness this.

“A what?”

“An angel! Sometimes I go listen to the space pilots talk about them.” Anakin lets out a bubbly feeling in his chakra. “They’re the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy!”

Paws the thing’s face harshly, particularly after Anakin calls the Human girl beautiful, and wonders if the brat realizes he’s flirting with her. Oh fuck, he has to deal with Anakin and teenage _hormones_. Nearly slides his claws out, and the thing shrieks again, this time out of horror when his paw slides over the thing’s face, and he can _feel_ it.

“ _Oh, shut the fuck up_ ,” he snarls at the thing. Not that the thing can understand him.

“N-No, I’m not an angel,” the Human girl tells Anakin. “You’re a rather funny little boy. How do you know so much?”

“I listen to all the traders and pilots when they come here,” ~~his~~ the Human says brightly, like they hadn’t been listening to so many different stories about each sentient being. Honestly, the only thing that intrigued him was about the sentients called Jedi. “I’m a pilot, and someday I’m gonna fly away from here with my mom and Shukaku.”

He does _not_ feel a flutter of warmth when he hears that. Nope. Not a single thing.

Speaking of which, the thing underneath him finally stands up and pulls him off of its face. He hisses in retaliation, narrows his eyes, bares his fangs in order to see the thing _squirm_. It sorta works, seeing how the thing drops him and peers at him curiously, like it hasn’t been screaming for the past couple of minutes. “Whosa yousa?”

What the _fuck_. He’s used to most sentients not understanding him, but it’s bordering on the point where he’s going to go insane from all the shit he’s facing right now.

“ _I’m Shukaku, get that right, dipshit!_ ” he yowls.

“That’s Shukaku, my best friend,” Anakin says proudly. “Right, Shukaku?”

“ _I should have stayed home with Shmi_ ,” he snarls, watches the thing move about and going near the droid thing _again_. He considers leaping on top of the thing and then forcing it down to the floor with his chakra, maybe _sakki_ , but that might be going too far. Thinks about it, before he rolls his eyes.

Nah, it wouldn’t be going too far.

“Mom wants you to have sunshine, Shukaku! And besides, you’d be bored to death at home!”

“ _She won’t bother me about it, at least!_ ”

“What is he saying...?” the Human girl asks curiously, just as the older Human man strolls in with a slightly neutral look, and he feels a wave of fury before it vanishes. Whips around to stare at him, and Shukaku can’t remember when he had felt someone’s chakra pulsing so strongly, powerful, with _control_.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Shukaku says, and the Human man’s eyes widen at his words.

“He said holy shit,” Anakin repeats, pauses. “Whatever that means again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, welcome to the beginning stages of _Phantom Menance_ , and yes, I have so many plans for the next few chapters. Shukaku is just really done with Jar Jar Binks and how Anakin is literally admiring Padme (no crush yet, no), and so, onward to our destination! And well, Anakin just learnt a swear word!
> 
> Also, if anyone is willing to send me a Star Wars prompt with reasonable requests, I will take it; either here or in an ask on Tumblr. Please. I need the practice since I'm dealing with a large cast of characters.
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Sennin_ \- Sage.  
>  _Sakki_ \- Killing intent.
> 
> Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qui-Gon receives a headache from our favourite _Bijuu_.

Qui-Gon Jinn is a simple Jedi.

A simple Jedi with unbelievable luck of misfortune.

He and his Padawan were only supposed to make negotiations with the Trade Federation, and it never happened. Then an invasion was launched on Naboo, and he can’t help but wince at the thought again. They had to go through the planet core, with a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks as their guide, and that sentient is absolutely clumsy.

Watching him nearly trip over nothing is attuning to that fact.

They saved the Queen of Naboo, and managed to get their ship’s hyperdrive destroyed, then they landed on Tatooine, where the Hutts ruled and the slavery was the norm. It’s incredibly uncomfortable to see people scurrying around with nothing but rags, and he wonders if they even have a chance to try and save them.

Then, it’s just pure luck they’ve managed to enter the shop that had, still has, the right hyperdrive they need to fix their ship. It’s not, despite what he's managed to become aware of, though. The boy they met in the shop, along with the strange raccoon that reminds him of Mace’s creature, is what caught his attention.

Said raccoon is staring back at him with narrowed yellow eyes, which uncomfortably also reminds him of a Sith. The boy pokes his stomach with a pallie, blinks large and curious blue eyes at him. “Eat this one, it’s really good,” the boy says with a smile.

“Thank you,” he says politely, takes it away from the boy’s hand and tucks it away into his pouch.

“ _Brat_ ,” the raccoon growls, the tail flicks in irritation. “ _Can you feel that?_ ”

 _Something’s rising in the horizon_ , he reflects as he carefully waits for the boy’s response. It’s not something that can easily be felt, even after years of training and meditation.

“Yeah, sandstorm’s coming,” the boy says with a hint of mirth, before patting the raccoon’s head. The raccoon seems to be eyeing his hand like it wants to bite the boy. Then, it snorts and turns away to stare at him again, and he shifts on his feet. There’s something about the raccoon that makes him wary, makes him want to stay as far away as possible.

The Force says otherwise, curling around the raccoon with warmth, and the Force doesn’t scream a warning at him to stay away from the raccoon. Interesting. Also interesting that the boy could feel something like this in the Force.

“And your friend is right,” the old woman at the fruit stand in front of them exclaims. “Ani, you should head back home right now! I can feel the sandstorm in my bones, and it’s going to be a big one!”

“Thanks!” the boy easily tells her with a smile, then turns towards them with a serious look. The raccoon perches on his shoulders with a glare directed at him. “Do you guys have shelter?”

“We will return to our ship,” Qui-Gon answers politely.

“Is it far?”

It’s Padmé who answers this time. “It’s on the outskirts.”

“You’re not going to reach the outskirts in time to avoid the sandstorm,” the boy bluntly tells them. “I’ll take you to my place! Sandstorms can be really, really dangerous if you’re not careful, and Shukaku’s the only one who can protect us!”

“Why is that?” Padmé asks curiously.

“He can make a shield around us from the sandstorm!”

“ _No, because I can fucking manipulate chakra! I literally control sand!_ ”

Qui-Gon closes his eyes and resists going to the nearest wall to introduce his head to it. The two non-Force-sensitives are rather lucky they can’t hear the current conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Qui-Gon Jinn, who I can see as a very interesting guy. I don't have much plans for him, but I hope to do him some justice while we move on! For now during the meantime, enjoy this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shmi meets the new strangers, and reflects on Shukaku.

Shmi closes her eyes briefly, before reopening them to her son letting strangers in.

So it’s not a dream, she concludes as she eyes Shukaku, who scowls at the tall man who enters after two other sentient beings and a droid. It’s unusual for the _Bijuu_ to perch on her son quietly. Anakin beams up at her, obviously proud that he managed to help three strangers, then proclaims happily, “These are my new friends, Mom!”

“ _Don’t look at me, it’s all the brat’s idea_ ,” Shukaku immediately says. She only nods and continues assessing the three sentients. Two are Human, like her, while the last one... Shmi’s honestly not sure what race they are.

“I’m Qui-Gon Jinn,” the tall Human man introduces himself politely, folding his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. She only tilts her head for him to continue, slightly amused by the way he’s staring warily at Shukaku, though she knows the _Bijuu_ won’t do anything.. “Your son and... his friend were kind enough to offer shelter from the sandstorm.”

“ _I told you it wasn’t my fucking idea!_ ” Shukaku snaps, his fur bristling.

“I’m sure, Shukaku,” she soothes, and out of the corner of her eyes, she can see the Human man subtly flinching. Ah, so he can hear Shukaku as well, she thinks, and gestures to the kitchen with a smile. “Would you like to have a drink? I know sandstorms are quite nasty, even if Shukaku blocks most of the sand away.”

“I- yes, please,” Qui-Gon says gratefully, dips his head towards her in thanks, and she leads the way to the kitchen. Anakin disappears into his room with Shukaku, the Human girl, and the droid following him. She knows that Shukaku can take care of Anakin, knows that the _Bijuu_ will do anything to protect him, even if he denies it.

Fills a cup of water before handing it to Qui-Gon, who accepts it and whispers, “Thank you.” Then the Human man downs the entire cup, a blissful sigh escaping him as he drinks the water. Shmi doesn’t blame him; today’s been hotter than usual.

“It’s not a problem at all,” she says, then something pokes at her, makes her turn towards the sentient at the doorway. “Would you like a cup of water as well?”

“Oh, yes, please, messa miss water!”

She fills another cup of water and hands the cup to them, who drinks it just as fast as Qui-Gon and beams at her. They must’ve not had a drink in a while, she thinks to herself as she dips her head and turns towards the small container of food they had left. They have enough to feed all of them for the night, then she would have to get some more.

Hopefully Watto would be kind enough to add in some fruits as well. She knows Anakin loves the pallies, and Shukaku the soup. Qui-Gon tilts his head to the side, as she picks out some vegetables and some leftover soup from last night. “You can hear the creature.”

It’s not a question, but a demand for an answer.

“Yes, I can,” Shmi says slowly. “And his name is Shukaku, not a creature.”

“I see. Has... has he been here for a long time?” This makes her pause, makes her turn to stare at the tall man and wonder if he knows anything about Shukaku. The _Bijuu_ has always protected them when they went out, and she wants to do the same for him, after everything he’s done for Anakin.

Her baby boy smiled a lot more after meeting Shukaku, after all.

“Ever since Ani was three,” she answers cautiously, and something sings with approval in her mind, and she goes along with it. Qui-Gon nods in thanks, before they turn back to quiet sounds and the other sentient slamming into the wall. She stares at the sudden heap of the sentient on the floor, then twists her head to stare at the man. “Is... are they alright?”

“Trust me,” the man says with an air of amusement and exasperation, like he’s seen this all before somewhere else. “He always does that.”

And from Anakin’s room, a horrified, robotic voice says, “I beg your pardon! What do you mean, _naked_?” Silence, then, “My _parts_ are _showing_? Oh dear Maker! _Why_?”

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” Shukaku screeches.

Qui-Gon seems to wait until the loud conversation is in a much more manageable noise to talk over, before he asks curiously, “Is... Shukaku always like that?”

“Always,” Shmi confirms, and laughs.

 _Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this too much, because Shukaku is definitely fun to write! This will probably be updated randomly, but do expect them maybe two-five days after an update? This is actually fairly easy to write, since I'm not stressing myself to write over 2000-3000 words.
> 
> Shmi is a delightful character to write as well! Questions? Shoot them down below!
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Bijuu_ \- Tailed beast.
> 
> Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one relaxes and Kurama is bemoaning oblivious idiots.

Something curls dangerously in the air, makes him stiffen and turn around in confusion.

Nothing is there, nothing but fellow Jedi Knights and Masters passing by him with a curious look. Initiates are playing in the gardens, while Padawans bend their heads down to try and play a game with each other. There’s nothing but peace, and yet, something is bothering him about this peace.

Shakes it off and turns to head out of the garden, the Force suddenly letting out a sudden shrill of alarm, and he turns and-

There’s nothing but darkness. He flinches back, startled from the sudden pitch black area he’s in, and fire roars inside of him, instinct playing in as he dodges a lash of bright yellow. Uninterested yellow eyes peer out of the darkness, footsteps nonexistent, and he swallows, shaken by the sight of the familiar figure.

“Ashura,” he breathes out, and Ashura doesn’t stop to look at him, only countering a green lightsaber and another familiar figure moves with practiced steps, dodges each blow. One of Ashura’s fellow Padawans, and one of the people he’s looked out for.

He didn’t want to see Agen like this, fierce determination to bring Ashura back, and-

A light tap on his leg brings him back to reality and makes him look down to Yoda, who merely raises an eyebrow at him. “Troubled, you seem,” the old Jedi Master says wisely, and he ducks his head as he tries to look away from his old Master. “Follow me, you will.”

“Where?” he asks, knows the answer to it already, and he knows what’s brought this on. He and Ashura’s connection to each other, and their bond as brothers. Jedi forbids attachments, but he’d rather sacrifice himself than harm his brother, to prevent him from harming others.

Knows his duty, his position in this crucial matter, and Yoda eyes him carefully. “Worry not Ashura, but yourself. Yourself first, you must take care of.” The old green sentient smacks the tiny stick into his leg, and he resists the urge to break the stick. Lets go of the feeling towards the Force and nods to the sentient.

Yoda smacks his stick into him again, as if for good measure. But he can see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Forget old and wise; his old Master is a _troll_. An _old_ and _green_ troll.

“Yes, Master,” he says between gritted teeth and a smile, with his old Master smiling back at him with the same gleam in his eyes. Even if Yoda was his Master, he’s not above taking Yoda’s favourite cakes from him. And if anyone asks him, whatever do they mean by revenge? It’s justice.

The old Jedi Master leads him towards the doors to exit from the garden, just as he spies someone heading towards them with a brisk pace. He feels his lips twist into a smile as he tilts his head and nods towards the Korun Human. There’s several pairs of eyes seemingly set on him, but he can’t help but ignore them for his friend.

“Master Windu,” he says teasingly, dips his head in greeting. “Hello, Kurama.”

“Master Ootsutsuki,” Mace returns, amusement dancing in dark eyes as the Korun tilts his head to the side. Kurama only grunts, curls around Mace’s neck as one slitted red eye stares at him, before closing. “Do you mind if you join us for a little while? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Of course.” He glances down towards Yoda quickly, reassured by the understanding in the other sentient’s eyes. “Apologies, Master Yoda, but perhaps we can meditate another time together.”

“Go now, before to tears, you will bore us,” Yoda sniffs, whacks his stick into his leg before wandering off with barely understood words under his breath. He can only pay attention to Mace, though, the way the Korun moves and leads him away from the gardens. 

Mace glances towards him. “Apologies that I dragged you away from your meditation with Master Yoda.”

He snorts with amusement, unable to hide his smirk. “Mace, please, stop there. I would have been smacked with that stick of his until we reached his rooms,” he drawls, watches Mace relax his shoulders in the reassurance he hadn’t intruded on something. “I also have a mission I have to prepare for soon.”

That isn’t a lie, since he’s to keep updates of Ashura’s status and hopefully information that his brother can pass on soon. He needs to pick up Agen and the Zabrak’s Padawan, before the Knight runs after Ashura again.

“Did you need me for something?” he asks curiously.

Mace only gives him a soft smile, that he can’t help but return it. “Returning one of your datapads, for that book you lent me, and discussing your last mission. I need some clarification,” his friend explains. “Dinner before you leave, Indra?”

“Of course,” he agrees, and Indra can’t help but think this is exactly what he wants.

(When Kurama is finally alone in Mace’s and his quarters, he buries his snout in his paws and groans in despair. He _never_ wants to witness an oblivious couple _ever again_. And that's saying something, because they're _worse_ than _Naruto_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm on a roll with these chapters, and I love the plot that I'm making for this. Yes, please allow me to introduce Indra, one of the most interesting characters I ever had the pleasure of writing. Can you guys remember when I first introduced him in this fic?
> 
> Anywho, thank you to everyone who's stuck by me so far when it came to updating! You guys are the best! Kurama would like to add that he didn't sign up for an oblivious couple, too.
> 
> Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin gets an idea, Shukaku is done, and they learn Qui-Gon is a Jedi.

“Has anyone here seen a Podrace?” Anakin asks curiously as he plops a pallie in his mouth. Shukaku looks as if he’s about to have a heart attack from the single mention of it, while his mother raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. But Anakin’s been in Podraces ever since Watto decided to train him for it, and he _thrives_ in it.

“They have Padracing on Malastare,” Qui-Gon answers, eats a pallie of his own. “They’re very fast, very dangerous. Why do you ask?”

Anakin blinks at him innocently. “I’m the only human who can race in them.”

He swears that Shukaku looks like he’s about to scream, expects the older man to reprimand him for one of his favourite activities, but Qui-Gon only tilts his head to the side. “You must have reflexes of a Jedi if you do Podracing.”

With that, the strange sentient sitting beside him lets their tongue dart out to grab a pallie, and Qui-Gon immediately grabs their tongue, grips it tightly with a faint, annoyed look. The sentient looks slightly embarrassed. It’s faster than he expected, but watching a person, especially a Jedi, immediately react is incredible. “Cool,” Anakin breathes.

The air ripples with amusement, and Shukaku groans. “ _For_ Sennin _’s sake, that tongue is as long as one of Naruto’s fucking_ frogs _._ ”

“What are frogs?” Anakin asks curiously.

“ _You don’t want to know, kid, trust me._ ”

When Qui-Gon releases the sentient’s tongue with a quiet, yet sharp scolding, Anakin has to stare at the man, before digging into his own meal. He remembers the small metal stick on the Human’s belt, fit to hold perfectly in his hand. Remembers how awed he felt when trying to lead Qui-Gon’s group back home from the sandstorm.

Jedi Knights are rare in Tatooine, barely any of them since Jabba the Hutt is here. Anakin only remembers one who breathes fire and the one who heals devastating wounds as if they were nothing, and another one who’s daring enough to beat slavers with only his fists and leave without a trace.

Knows them as peacekeepers, ones who will slowly liberate all the slaves to become free, and he wants that. Wants to help that cause come to life, and help end all the suffering in the galaxy so everyone can live in peace. Shukaku lies still beside him.

“You’re a Jedi Knight, aren’t you?” he says, watches the Human still and Padmé (he learnt her name when he was showing her 3-CPO, and it’s such a _pretty_ name!) tilts her head to the side. 

“What,” the Jedi Knight slowly says, “makes you think that?”

“Your laser sword thing. Only Jedi carry those kinds of weapons.”

“ _He could have killed a Jedi to get it, brat_ ,” Shukaku says sharply, enough for Anakin to see the Human have a neutral look at the accusation. No one hears Shukaku except him and his mom, so seeing how Qui-Gon can hear him too, well. It’s a gut feeling that the Human is a Jedi Knight.

“No, I don’t think so, Shukaku,” Anakin says firmly, steadily. “He would have killed us already if he wasn’t a Jedi.”

“You’re smart.” Qui-Gon tilts his head to the side. “A Jedi would never kill an unarmed sentient.”

Shukaku lets out a snort and digs into his meal again. Padmé only dips her head and continues to eat her own meal as his mom gives him a sharp look. He knows that the Jedi is only here because of something, and it’s not to free the slaves. Knows that far too well, and Shukaku knows it, too.

“Then why are you here?” he asks curiously, makes Shukaku look up with a disinterested look, the other sentient apparently finished with their meal. 

“Our ship was damaged when we were heading to Coruscant,” Padmé answers. “We’re stranded until we get the repairs for it.”

“I can help,” Anakin volunteers. “Shukaku can help you, too.”

“ _Nope, don’t drag me into this shit, I know nothing about those spaceship things of yours_ ,” Shukaku immediately responds, like he has never helped get the sand out of machines when Anakin needs to fix them. “ _Besides, kid, how?_ ”

Anakin only smiles. He has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have finally updated after struggling to write a few chapters ahead. I'm watching Clone Wars for the first time, picking out what I believe is important to the plot, and honestly, it's one big mess but we'll get there. Kinda. Hopefully I can straighten out my plots soon enough, especially with the side-plots I already have going.
> 
> Can you guess which Jedi Masters or Knights that I'm talking about? :)
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Sennin_ \- Sage.
> 
> Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shukaku worries (for once).

If anything, Shukaku is afraid.

Yes, he can admit that he’s scared, ~~scared for the Human he cares for deeply,~~ scared that the Human won’t come back alive from those Podracing things. It’s dangerous, he’s seen the damage that it does to other racers, but Anakin is the only one who escapes unscathed.

He curls his tail around his paws, tilts his head up to the night sky as he watches the stars from the small balcony railing. Had to slip out of Anakin’s room without waking ~~his~~ the Human up, to remember why he tried to stay alone with no one around him to keep him company.

Feels a flicker of anger before he pushes it away, focuses on how he has to keep ~~his~~ the Human alive. Anakin had volunteered himself to help the other Humans and the sentient to get off of this planet, by entering the Podrace and winning the race itself. Yes, it would be enough to help the stranded sentients.

Yes, it would be enough to try and win Anakin and Shmi’s freedom. But at what cost? This is like when Gaara had a choice to make, either his village or himself, and as the Kazekage, Gaara chose his village. It means sacrificing his life for something that has a larger meaning than his own life. It means that Anakin could _die_.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Shukaku snarls viciously into the air, his fur bristles and the weird chakra curls around him with a soft hum, soothing. Tries to calm himself down, but he’s a _Bijuu_ , a creature of destruction, and he’s caring for another Human once more.

Like fuck, this is a curse, isn’t it?

Surprise twists behind him, before he twists around to see the Human Jedi staring at him in said surprise. “ _Oh, hi_ ,” he says lamely, feels wariness and awe crashing around him. These sentients seem to be so awed by him for _some_ reason. “ _What the fuck do you want?_ ”

“I wasn’t going to ask you for anything,” Qui-Gon says quietly, settles down next to him as the Jedi looks out towards the city. The stars twinkle bright and cold in the night sky above them, a soft breeze blowing through his fur as he doesn’t say anything.

He should hate the Jedi for somehow convincing Anakin to race for them in order to get the parts the Humans and sentient need to get off the planet. But he can’t; Anakin likes them, so he can’t kill them, nor can he start going on his screaming matches because all but one can even _hear_ him. 

“ _If my Human dies because of your parts_ ,” Shukaku says with practiced ease. “ _I’m going to fucking_ murder _you_.”

“I’m aware,” the Human says like he’s dealt with this before. Shukaku scowls at him, turns away and looks back towards the city. 

It reminds him of the quiet nights he’s had with Gaara when they look out into the night sky, the stars shining like diamonds. Peaceful, after the war with Madara and his _obaa-sama_ , when Gaara could sneak out and join him to gaze at them. Just nothing but them and silence.

That was also with his brothers and sisters, gathering around when he was younger, just to look at the night sky. Ashura was happily counting the stars with Isobu and Saiken, while Indra curled with the rest of them tiredly. Shukaku only watched over them.

The memories hurt, but he has others to take care of now. “ _I hope your spirit’s doing okay, Ashura, you little brat_ ,” he mutters, and ignores Qui-Gon’s startled look.

(On another planet, Ashura looks to the same night sky, with different stars and constellations and moons, and slips on a hood that hides all but the bottom of his face. He has work to do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hi, I'm being buried under plot bunnies and more Star Wars content, and working on a new series that I hope to update weekly with all my other fics (hopefully), while also letting out small tidbits of different Star Wars AUs I have in my head. This fic is still going on, don't worry, it's just that I'm stuck on a future meeting with Shukaku and others!
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _Bijuu_ \- Tailed Beast.  
>  _Obaa-sama_ \- Formal way of saying grandmother.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
